robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gohla
Gohla, also known as Sol, is an Orbinaut-class Badnik created by Dr. Eggman. Like the other Orbinaut models, its body is a perfect sphere with eyes. It has a red colouration and has four fireballs rotating around its body which act both as a shield to protect it and as its primary weapon. Game Appearances Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Gohla makes its first appearance in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 on the Sega Mega Drive, though its entry in the instruction manual refers to it as "Sol". Appearing in the Hill Top Zone, its behaviour is identical to that of the Unidasu from Sonic the Hedgehog (1991); ''it moves slowly in one direction and launches its fireballs at the player one by one until it is left defenseless, at which point it can be easily defeated with any attack. ''Sonic Blast Gohlas appear in the Red Volcano Zone in Sonic Blast. While their movement patterns have hardly changed, they only have one fireball rotating around their bodies and they do not throw this fireball at the player. The fireball will rotate around the Gohla constantly, so the player must time their attack in order to hit the Gohla without touching the fireball. Sonic Adventure In its first 3D appearance, the Gohla (also referred to by the serial number E-31) has undergone a noticeable redesign. Its body sports a series of spikes which keep its three fireballs floating around it, a grey plate on its underside, and its fireballs appear more mechanical rather than being pure flame. The Gohla appears in the Red Mountain stage in both Sonic and Knuckles' story modes. It will hover around in a circular patrol pattern, but when the player approaches it, its fireballs will spin around rapidly and spread out from its body. It is easy enough for the player to jump over the spinning fireballs, though they will close in on the Gohla again after a moment. While its fireballs are far from its body, the player has ample opportunity to attack the Gohla. Sonic Adventure 2 In this game, they look much like they did in Sonic Adventure, but have four fireballs orbiting them instead of just three. Gohlas are only encountered in the Death Chamber. In gameplay, they normally hover around aimlessly at first with their fireballs. Like in Sonic Adventure, however, they will start expanding and contracting the orbit of their fireballs when the player gets close, changing their attack radius. Expanding their orbit leaves them vulnerable to attacks from above, however. Like before, the player must avoid the fireballs and hit the Gohlas' core body to defeat them. Sonic Advance 2 In its next appearance, the Gohla largely retains its design from the Sonic Adventure games, though it now has grey plating on both its top and bottom hemispheres. The fireballs surrounding it also have eyes, making them appear as miniature Orbinauts. In gameplay, the Gohla appears in the Hot Crater Zone. Its fireballs rotate around it laterally, protecting it from all attacks except for jump attacks directly on top of it. Sonic Lost World In this game, the Gohla and all other classic Badniks have returned to their more cartoonish designs from the Mega Drive era. Gohla once again appears as a simple red ball with eyes without any other details to its form. In Wii U version of the game, they are found in Desert Ruins Zone 1, Frozen Factory Zone 1 and Sky Road Zone 4. In the 3D sections of Desert Ruins and Frozen Factory, Gohlas either remain stationary or move around in linear patterns while their fireballs orbit them horizontally. When the player gets close to them, Gohlas have their fireballs orbit Sonic for a few seconds before making them collide with him to inflict damage. However, using this attack leaves the Gohlas vulnerable. The only way to avoid this attack is to jump as the fireballs close in or destroy the Gohla before the fireballs hit using the Spin Jump, Focused Homing Attack or Spin Dash. In 2.5D sections of Sky Road Zone 4, Gohlas remain stationary in-between ceilings while lines of fireballs orbit them laterally In the Nintendo 3DS version of the game, Gohlas appear in Desert Ruins Zone 1-3. In the 3D sections, their four fireballs orbit them horizontally. In the 2.5D sections, they are found in wide areas or tight cavities, where they have two-to-four fireballs orbit them laterally. The player can use a Somersault Kick to stun them and then hit them with a Homing Attack, or time an attack so it hits the Gohlas without Sonic touching the fireballs. Sonic Mania The Gohla Badniks return in Sonic Mania, though unlike most of the returning enemies in this game, the Gohla does not retain its exact attack pattern from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Located in the Oil Ocean Zone, Gohlas only have two fireballs rotating around their bodies, giving the player an opening to attack. The Gohla does not shoot its fireballs, either. Instead, it hovers over oil pools waiting to be attacked, and should the player successfully hit and destroy it, its fireballs will drop into the oil below and ignite it, making it impossible for the player to pass through it unless they have a Fire Shield. Category:Video Game Robots Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:War Machines Category:Eggman Machines Category:Badniks